The MIT "Program of Excellence in Molecular Biology" (POEMB) will continue to be devoted to investigating the molecular biology of the blood vessel wall and the abnormalities which lead to cardiovascular disorders such as atherosclerosis, hypertension, and thrombosis. The twin goals of this Program are to continue to build an environment in which the most effective strategies of molecular biology are employed to expand our knowledge of the function of the cardiovascular system, and to train a new generation of young investigators who will apply the above basic science approaches to the continued resolution of major unanswered questions in this area. The MIT POEMB has fostered extensive interactions between senior faculty in the MIT Department of Biology who employ a variety of molecular biologic approaches to study the structure and function of the blood vessel wall. Our Program links together investigators who are establishing the structure, function, and regulation of certain critical genes and their protein products; uncovering unsuspected biochemical pathways of gene expression with somatic cell genetic techniques;' elucidating the biologic effects of specific genes at the whole organism level by employing transgenic mouse models; and delineating the molecular basis of human diseases with novel gene mapping techniques. Each of the research components grows out of the unique expertise of the individual investigators who have been instrumental in the development of the technologies to be employed. The nature of the various projects requires extensive collaboration between the Program participants who will contribute a wide variety of molecular approaches to the resolution of common problems. Based on our experience to date, we expect that this network of interactions over the next seven years will continue to accelerate research accomplishments in the individual laboratories. This network will be integrated into a broadly based program to develop the capacity of young physician and basic scientist trainees to establish independent research programs in which molecular biology plays a central role in resolving problems of the cardiovascular system.